


Tent Shenanigans

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: "I guess I’ll just get off all by myself.” and “If you keep making those sounds I’m not going to be able to stop myself,”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Tent Shenanigans

This was what came of trying to be a mature, considerate adult.

You had made Jaskier promise that you wouldn’t try and fool around on this trip. At the very least not on the road where Geralt would be a few feet away at most. Even the tent you’d purchased would provide you negligible privacy at best. Jaskier had argued and pouted but ultimately seemed to be willing to go along with your request. You were both sitting in your tent, Jaskier writing while you worked on knitting a blanket for Roach.

“I’m going to scout the area, be back in about half an hour,” Geralt said without bothering to open the tent flap, his voice easily carrying through the fabric. You pretended not to notice Jaskier pep up and look at you expectantly as you replied, reminding Geralt to be safe. He grunted in answer and you pulled your attention back to the needles in your hand, aware of Jaskier closing the notebook and tucking it in his bag before scootching over to your side of the tent.

“What do you think you’re doing?” you ask as he begins to trail kisses along your jaw.

“You heard him, he won’t be back for half an hour,” he says.

“He could come back before then,” you argue, but he sees the way you glance down at his lips when you turn your head to give him a censuring look.

“Fine,” Jaskier says pulling back suddenly, “ **I guess I’ll just get off all by myself**.”

You see him go for the laces of his trouser and watch incredulously as he pulls out his already hardening cock.

“Changing your mind?” he asks. You tear your eyes away and pretend to be very preoccupied with your knitting.

“Nope, have at it,” you reply, trying to sound unaffected. He doesn’t need much encouragement, his hand moving in slow, teasing strokes, soft moans escaping his lips as he grips it a bit tighter. You can feel his gaze on you as he touches himself and you try to keep your breathing steady though your hands betray you, fingers fumbling and dropping stitches until you finally give up and put it all down before you ruin all progress you’d made. He inhales sharply and you see him tilt his head back, resting it against the tent, eyebrows furrowed slightly as his strokes pick up in speed and you can see a bead of precum welling at the tip.

Fuck it, you think, before leaning so over slowly and quietly that he has no warning when your tongue suddenly swirls around the head. He chokes out a gasp from the sudden sensation and his eyes snap open, looking down to see you staring up at him with a cheeky smile, tongue tracing his length. He pulls his hands away and you settle in closer, gripping the base of his cock and stroking the length you can’t quite fit all the way in your mouth, your lips wrapping around him and providing dual sensations between the warm wetness of your mouth and the tight grip of your lips. Your tongue sweeps over the ridge of his head and you can hear him swearing under his breath, his hands finding your head and slowing your pace just slightly, just enough to try and reign in some control. You slide a hand under your skirt and soon the tent is filled with soft whispers of pleasure from both of you, your moans muffled by Jaskier’s cock, spurring him closer to the edge.

“ **If you keep making those sounds I’m not going to be able to stop myself** ,” he gasps. You look up at him, admiring how beautiful he is when he’s overcome with pleasure from the ruddy shade of his flushed skin to his lust-darkened eyes to his lips, slightly puffy from biting them. You feel powerful and proud that you can make him feel this way, your Jaskier.

“Promise?” you ask, pulling back to tease the head with the tip of your tongue. His hips buck in response and you see him fight to regain speech.

“Y-yes,” he answers.

“You’re so beautiful,” you sigh and then take him in your mouth again, his response deteriorating into a moan before he can form the word fully.

“I’m going to-“ Jaskier manages, just before you bring yourself to climax, the sounds of your pleasure muffled and choked by his cock and pushing him over the edge. He pulls out of your mouth, spilling on your hands which keep a firm grip and stroke him until he’s finished.

“Let the record show,” he pants, “I had intended to focus on you.”

You kissed his cheek and rested your head on his shoulder while you both caught your breath.

“You always do,” you reassured him.

Geralt’s voice startled you both out of your post-orgasm revelry.

“Well, Roach, we’re back at camp. Just arriving right now,” he said loudly.

You glared at Jaskier who didn’t even bother to pretend to look abashed.

“Guess he came back early,” he said with a shrug. You rolled your eyes but let him pull you down onto the bedroll to cuddle until you both fell asleep, silently agreeing to pretend it never happened when you saw Geralt the next morning.


End file.
